


【海赫】山雨欲来

by hesmygirl



Category: haeeunland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl
Summary: 一个知道老婆大门密码所以可以随时爬床的海哥。
Kudos: 8





	【海赫】山雨欲来

外面在下暴雨，李赫宰这栋公寓紧挨着绿化带，雨滴打得树叶劈啪作响，他睡不踏实。  
玄关隐隐约约传来机械女声：大门已解锁。他睡不好，神经脆弱，后背僵了一下，很快又明白是怎么一回事，无语又无奈地叹了口气，翻身变作侧躺，看不出是在拒绝还是等待被拥抱。  
一阵窸窸窣窣，有人掀开棉被钻了进来。  
李赫宰阖着眼皮：“今天没约教练吗？”  
李东海单手抱住对方的肩膀，把头埋在他的脖子里，眷恋地吸了几口气。“下大雨，教练说有点忧郁，休假一天。gloo——gloomy。”  
李赫宰听他满嘴跑火车，懒散地躺着，什么也不说。  
李东海没得到回应，很是无趣，委屈巴巴地说：“可是我这个月的运动量还是要达标的啊，要是因为身材走样饭不喜欢我了该怎么办。”  
“那就退休，好好经营haru，回木浦老家种田也行。”  
“你也太狠心了。”李东海撒娇似的拖长尾音，偏过头去亲吻李赫宰的脖子，手从他宽松的T恤下摆里滑进去，顺着腰线轻轻重重地揉捏。  
他忙着舔李赫宰的皮肤，声音沉闷又模糊：“赫宰，可以和我做吗？”  
李赫宰想表现得冷静，但已经不可抑制地喘起来。他觉得好笑，稍微歪下头看着那个人：“我说不可以，你会听话吗？”  
“不会。”  
李东海忽然一把捞起李赫宰，猛地摁住腰，让他跪趴在床上。昨晚李赫宰为了舒适一点，换了一条贴身的棉质三角裤。李东海的牛仔裤还没脱，俯下身去蹭对方的臀缝，脑袋贴着他的背，像一只发情的动物。一开始还肯慢慢调情，越蹭越用力，李赫宰的屁股隔着内裤都泛起粉色，胯下也被顶到勃起。  
李赫宰一边喘，一边不忘提醒身上的人：“李东海，戴套。别射到床上，这几天床单洗了干不了。”  
“我不要。” 李东海十年如一日地孩子气，还是最让人头疼的那种孩子。 “射到你里面不就好了。”  
李赫宰心跳加快，把脸埋到枕头里。  
李东海替他除掉内裤，从柜子里摸出润滑，往手上涂抹均匀，慢慢放进对方的身体里。他临时起了坏心眼，用力抽了李赫宰的屁股一巴掌。那个人天生就白，又注意防晒，没多久就浮起一个红手印，他吃痛地叫了一声，内壁不自觉收缩，紧紧地吸着对方的手指。李东海下流地啧了几下。  
李赫宰转过头瞪了他一眼，但一双带着情欲的眼睛显然是没什么威慑力的，尤其还长在一张小圆脸上。  
李东海才不管他，手指一推就准确摸到了他的G点，指尖勾了勾，在那颗凸起的小肉粒上反复摩擦。他经常往gym的器械区跑，没事又爱弹吉他，手上早就磨出了一层茧，指头不像一般人那样柔软，因而刮擦时轻易就能带来很大刺激。  
李赫宰禁不住发抖，脸已经红透了，身上渗出薄薄的一层汗。快感像浪潮一样顺着尾椎蔓延，但断断续续的，不能尽兴。  
开胃菜再怎么好吃也比不过主菜。  
“李东海，你是不是硬不起来，到底进不进来？”李赫宰问。  
李东海立马上钩，不服气地咬了一口对方的腰：“你男朋友很厉害的好吧。” 他往自己勃发的性器上倒了很多润滑，粗暴地撸了几下，然后掰开李赫宰的臀缝，驾轻就熟地找到入口。腰一挺就整根埋进去，多余的润滑被挤出穴口，顺着对方的大腿根流下来。  
内壁猛的被撑开，又痒又痛，李赫宰眼眶发红，太阳穴突突跳。他又开始可怜地哀求：“东海，太深了……”  
李东海视若无睹，全部拔出来，又全部捅进去，反反复复。他挑衅道：“作为哥哥，你是不是该对自己的话负责，嗯？”  
妈的，狗崽子，你幼不幼稚，放在平时李赫宰就这么回嘴了，他不常生气，也几乎不说难听的话，有时候他怀疑自己骂人的额度全都用在这个人身上了。但他整个人忽的被打开，又忽的被合上，弄得像一根被过度拉扯而失去弹性的弹簧，一时间手足无措，只好咿咿呀呀地叫。  
李东海没完没了地戏弄他，李赫宰受不了这种不讲道理的摆弄，干脆坐起身，把愣住的那个人一把推到床头，然后骑到他的腰上，重心向臀上移，张开后穴去咬对方硬挺的性器。  
李东海很久不见他这么主动，心里越发愉悦，在他体内的器官也大了一圈。  
李赫宰在床上一直很放得开，从来不扭扭捏捏。他扶着李东海精瘦的腰上上下下地摇，为了快感来得更强烈，紧紧地夹着屁股和大腿，爽到了就开始肆意浪叫，夹杂着一些诸如东海好棒之类的dirty words。虽然下了床就会装失忆。  
李东海看着那个在自己身上起伏的人，脸被昏暗的光线镀了一层光辉，浑身都是密密的汗珠，昨晚才洗好的头发已经被濡湿了，过长的刘海半遮住眼睛，因为太舒服了，嘴巴怎么也合不上。他们青春期的时候拥有汹涌的性欲，经常借来成人影像，一起悄悄看。起初只是一起脱了裤子自慰，慢慢变成互相帮对方撸，再然后他们在对方身上学会亲吻，接着四肢交缠。  
李东海觉得李赫宰好像他们在一起看过的某部色情片中的一个日本女人，淡色的和服在身上散开，也是这样在男人身上自由地摇晃。他长着这么年轻的一张脸，但优雅而有风情。李东海想占有他，李东海想破坏他。  
他本来散漫地靠着床头，享受地眯着眼，看着这个人自己动。胜负欲一上来，又开始握着李赫宰的腰顶弄，他比对方更了解对方的身体，毕竟他登上过太多次月亮。李东海轻而易举就能找到李赫宰的G点，然后就只管朝那处耸动。李赫宰的腰一下软了下来，眼泪滴了一脸，嘴巴模糊不清地哼哼。  
李东海轻轻咬住他丰满的下唇，往外拉扯一点再含住，用力吸吮，用吻杀掉他的呻吟。  
也不知道做了多久，李东海终于射在李赫宰的屁股里，对方也射得他一个腹部都是。  
李赫宰瘫在李东海身上，小鸡啄米式地舔他薄薄的嘴唇，舔湿润以后又趴在他的肩上啃他富有弹性的肌肉。他哑着嗓子说：“床单真的很难洗。”  
李东海像个没事人： “你去我家睡不就好了。”  
“到可以晒被子之前一次都不做吗？”  
“那不可能。”


End file.
